I trust you
by GoNnA B FaMoUs
Summary: set in twilight. just a story of a different first kiss for bella and edward! Ok now in the next cahpter i'm going to try to bring in James and Victoria! but not Laurant, i wonder why? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Edward, it's nothing!" I whined as my vampire boyfriend pulled me to the hospital, clutching my forearm in his icy hand.

"You hit your head really hard Bella. I want to make sure your not concussed." He replied in his velvety voice which made me go weak at the knees.

"You are so over-reacting! I only fell down one flight of stairs, and the floor was only tiles….ugh fine!"

Edward chuckled lightly and pulled me in for a cautious hug. Even though I enjoyed the hug, I wished he would not be so careful around me. I mean I know that with one wrong move he could crush my bones and at any time he may lose control and drink my blood, but I trusted him more than anything. I just wished that he would trust himself.

I pulled my head of his shoulder and drew back to gaze into his golden brown orbs. His face was so perfect. I began to trace his features with my index finger, feeling his smooth icy skin, and laid my hand to rest against the crook on his neck. Slowly I began to lean in, eyes boring into his, my hand slightly caressing his neck.

We were so close now I could feel his chilling breath on my lips; his face wore a look which was impossible to read. And then it came, the rejection, the gentle push back, the sign that I had crossed one of his oh so important boundaries.

"Bella," he sighed, "We need to get you to the hospital" and with that he unwrapped himself from me and pushed me through the hospital doors we had been standing outside of.

I felt the bitter sting of tears well up in my eyes from his rejection but willed myself not to cry as we passed through the hospital corridors towards Carlisle's office.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I sat on the bed in Carlisle's office while Edward explained what had happened to him, talking too fast for me to hear. I felt stupid, all this fuss and I had only just tripped down the stairs! Carlisle nodded once to Edward then walked over to me.

"I hear you took a little fall Bella" he said smiling. I nodded shyly. I had only ever met Edward's adoptive farther once before. At the hospital again, after nearly being ran over by Tyler and his truck.

Carlisle began to run all the usual tests on me. (I don't know what doctors do! So insert proper info here! And if you don't know like me just use your imagination!)

"I'll just run these off to the lab to test. Be back in 10 minutes. I would keep pressure on that." He said pointing to the small puncture that had been made in my skin from the needle and glancing towards Edward. I nodded again, apparently I had become mute as well as a lepper, and he left.

I glanced towards Edward who was gripping the edge of Carlisle's desk tightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, deciding to place a small plaster on my arm to try and help Edward.

He nodded. He had also become a mute!

I couldn't bare the distance between us and swept across the room in three solid steps, tripping, and crashing into his arms.

"Bella are you intent on trying to get yourself killed?" he asked, pulling my steady but still keeping his arms locked around my waist.

"I trust you Edward. I know you would never hurt me." I replied, setting my gaze upon his perfectly formed lips wondering how soft they would feel against mine.

"Bella," He said, bringing me out of my day dream. "Can you please stop your raging human hormones." His words caused me to blush but I persisted, wrapping my arms round his neck and pushing my body up against his.

He half-heartedly tried to push me off him but I clung onto him tightly, bringing my face ever closer to his.

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course, but this is dangerous."

"I don't care." I replied, deciding that I would have to take the lead and whispered, "I trust you." Before pressing my lips to his gently marvelling at the softness of them, just how I had imagined.

After a moment I pulled away, nervous as to his reaction. His face looked shocked as he stared straight ahead of him, not looking at me. After what seemed like hours, he turned his gaze back onto me, his expression still unreadable.

"Ed-"I began but stopped when I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine, Kissing me hungrily. I kissed back. The kiss was needy but neither of us cared as we kicked down his well built up boundaries. After a while I felt the need for oxygen burn at my throat, and as if Edward knew this, he proceeded to kiss down my jaw line and onto my neck. I drew in shaky breaths, panting slightly. A moan escaped my lips as I felt his ice cold tongue flit out of his mouth and begin to caress my neck gently.

APOV

"Jasper stop it!" I giggled, as he ran his hands up my sides as I tried on a new top in front of the mirror.

"I just can't help it," he replied huskily into my ear, "You just look so good in that top."

I turned around so I could kiss him when suddenly I froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his eyes where lust had previously been.

"It's Bella. Edward had to take her to hospital. I can't see anything else. Let's go." I said, grabbing my bag and running out the door, Jasper following me behind.

We made it to the hospital in less than 30 seconds but had to resort to human speed when we entered the hospital. We spotted Carlisle and strode over to him.

"Is Bella ok?" I asked concerned.

"I thought I'd be seeing you here," he smiled, "Yes Bella is perfectly fine. She just fell down the stairs and is a little concussed. I've taken some blood samples."

"Where's Edward?"

"In with her of course!"

I suddenly had another vision. It was of Bella and Edward in Carlisle's office. Edward was attacking her neck while Bella called out his name in…pain?

"Oh God!" I said rushing through the crowds of people towards Carlisle's office. They seemed to understand and were right behind me. We rounded the corner at top speed and saw Bella and Edward through the giant window which faced outwards onto the corridor from Carlisle's office.

"Edward" I heard Bella call again, but now I was closer I heard neither pain nor fright in her voice, just pleasure! I suddenly understood, Edward was not killing Bella, he was kissing her! I smiled broadly, watching Bella pull Edward's lips back to her own by his hair and kiss him with fiery passion.

I turned back to Carlisle and Jasper who were gaping at the scene before them.

_Told you, you would either end up loving her or killing her! _I thought in a singsong voice, knowing Edward would be able to hear me.

He turned around suddenly, revealing a rather dishevelled looking Bella. Her clothes were crumpled, her hair was messed up and her lips were very VERY swollen! She broke into an embarrassed grin when she saw us, flushing a deeper shade of red then she already was! 

So that he end!

Or is it………………………………

Review and tell me if I should stop there or keep going!!

I will love you forever!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward suddenly moved to the side and I saw Alice, Jasper and Carlisle gaping at us through the window in Carlisle's office.

I felt so embarrassed.

No, worse then that.

I felt completely and utterly mortified!

I was bad enough having Alice and Jasper there but Carlisle! He was Edward's father! Ok so not his actual father, but I had still been furiously making-out with his foster son in front of him! At least it wasn't Charlie. He would either have arrested Edward or shot him, which would have raised a few odd questions when Edward would have been fine afterwards.

I began to hyperventilate slightly and Jasper sent a wave of calmness towards me. I smiled at him gratefully and he grinned back, raising his eyebrows then glancing at Edward.

To my horror I realised that I still had my hands tangled in his bronze hair while he still had his arms secured around my waist. Unwillingly I let go of him as Carlisle walked into the room. Edward turned round to face Carlisle completely but still kept one arm around my waist protectively.

"Ok Bella, well your tests have come back clear and you seem to be feeling fine," Carlisle said, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips, "So you can leave whenever you want."

"Thanks." I mumbled, trying to look anywhere but his golden eyes.

"Edward you should probably take Bella home and let her rest, she has had a long day." What? A long day? I had only fallen down the stairs for goodness sake! And snogged my gorgeous vampire boyfriend. Ah that kiss was amazing, the way his soft lips moulded to mine. How his ice-cold tongue had caressed my neck and his hands had..."

My chain of thought had been broken by a loud cough which had come from Jasper. Alice was looking at him strangely but I realised I must have been radiating some pretty intense lust vibes. I ducked my head in shame as I heard Jasper chuckle. I was so glad at this point that he could not read my mind.

Suddenly Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Save those thoughts for later Bella." His voice made my knees turn to jelloid as I thought _oh shit! _Edward may not be able to read my mind, but he was sure as hell able to read Jaspers.

I glared at Jasper, who just shrugged his shoulders and pulled an innocent face. I decided to turn my attention to Carlisle who was filling out medical forms for me, seemingly oblivious to what was going on behind him.

5 minutes later I was good to go and me, Edward, Jasper and Alice strolled out of the hospital. We began to walk towards Carlisle's car, which he had said we could take home and he would just run tonight. Alice began to talk to Edward in the fast low voice that only vampires could hear. I hated that voice!! Just then Jasper came up behind me.

"Pretty intense emotions you were having in there Bella," he said laughing quietly. "With those strong lust feelings you and Edward were having I'm surprised you didn't end up having sex in Carlisle's office!"

I elbowed him as hard as I could in the ribs which obviously didn't hurt him but would leave me with a rather large bruise in the morning.

"Whoa, come on you don't hate me that much Bella," he teased as I sent out a hate vibe.

"Not that much," I agreed sulkily before smiling. I had not known Jasper for very long but I already felt like he was the big brother I never had.

"So how was the kiss?" He asked in a sing-song voice. Alice was really rubbing off on him!

"Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"Come on Bella! I know you are dying to tell me! You can't hide your emotions from me." Damn he had me.

"Ok well first I kissed him for like a second and I thought he wasn't going to respond but then he did. Really forcefully too! I felt like I was going to melt! His hands were so strong and his tongue on my neck was icy cold."

I stopped there when I realised both Edward and Alice had finished talking and were staring at me.

I was going to kill Jasper.

Literally

So there's chapter 3! Please Please Please review!

Even if you don't want to write a long one you can just say LOVE or HATE!

Easy peasy!

Love you forever!

Oh yeah and in the next chapter I hope to have some plot! Because so far it's kind of plotless. Is plotless even a word???????


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know I haven't updated for WEEKS!!! But I promise I will have a few more chapters up before Monday cause I'm on my school holiday!

BPOV

That car journey home was the longest of my life. Even with Alice's maniac driving. I completely refused to look at Edward. Choosing instead to stare out the window watching the tall trees shoot past. Alice kept shooting just-talk-to-him-instead-of-sitting-there looks at me through the wing mirror. I tried to send back a mind-your-own-business look but I think I just achieved an I'm-a complete-retard look!

"Here we are" said Alice said, skidding to a halt outside mine and Charlie's house. I tried to exit the car so quickly I tripped and braced myself for the crash onto the floor which was inevitable, when suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped round me, pulling me to my feet.

I looked up into Edward's honey golden eyes and turning a deep shade of scarlet at the realisation of how close are faces were. I heard the car with Alice and Jasper in drive away but Edward stayed still. His eyes still boring into mine. After a moment he said,

"It's cold out here. We should get you inside." Before pulling my upright and releasing my arms. I walked through the front door and placed my keys on the kitchen table before turning to look at Edward who was leaning against the doorway, gazing at me.

The minutes trickled by as we stood there staring at each other. The tension became almost unbearable before Edward crossed the room at vampire speed and crashed his lips onto mine, lifting my easily onto the worktop behind. I clasped my fingers in his hair causing our kiss to deepen. His ice cold hand slide up my thigh pushing my knee length brown skirt up, causing me to shiver and moan loudly into his mouth. This however seemed to encourage Edward as he began to massage my upper leg gently.

Suddenly his phone went off and we jumped apart quickly.

"What" said Edward in an annoyed tone. After about 10 seconds he snapped his phone shut and looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"We have a problem."

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like years but I promise that I will more often!

Love you forever!

Please review!

X


End file.
